prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Amanogawa Kirara
is one of the main Cures in Go! Princess Pretty Cure. She is a 13 year old girl who is a very fashionable popular model. Her alter ego is , the Princess of Stars. Appearance Kirara has brown hair tied into two low pigtails. She wears a purple headband and yellow star earrings. Her eye color is purple. She wears a yellow off the shoulder shirt that has a frilly front and sleeves with the hem of her shirt tying into a bow. She wears teal and turquoise striped shorts and cream-colored wedged sandals. In the summer, she wears a ruffly sleeveless top that ties in the back with the layered frills colored a different shade of yellow and some blue denim shorts and yellow sandals. She also wears a yellow headband. As Cure Twinkle, her hair grows longer and turns orange, with a darker orange ombre along the top with two red streaks on the sides of her bangs, and light yellow pom-poms tied around the middle of the pigtails. She also wears a gold and cream-colored tiara. Her dress is yellow with light yellow and white accents, an orange belt with a star in front and purple frills in the skirt. Along her chest is a purple bow with a gold brooch and there looks to be a light yellow bow in the back. Her accesories include a light yellow frilly choker and cream-colored armbands, short cream-colored gloves with orange bands around the wrist, thigh-length cream and yellow-colored boots and yellow star-shaped earrings. When she changes into her Mode Elegant form, her skirt lengthens to the floor and it is yellow with purple, light purple and white layers inside and star-shaped beading on each side. Personality Kirara is a freshman at Noble Academy who is a "my pace" sort of girl and is very fashionable. She is active as a model every day, appearing in magazines and fashion shows. Her dream is to be a top model, and she has the strength to pursue it head on. History Becoming Cure Twinkle Upon learning that Kirara found the third Princess Perfume, Haruka, Minami, Pafu and Aroma find the class she was in to talk to her, but she brushes them off. Later, the group goes to Yumegahama Town, where Kirara was doing a photo shoot, when Close appears with a Zetsuborg. The two Cures defeat it and confront Kirara about the perfume and she returns it to them, thinking it was a gift from a fan. Still determined to find out if she is the third Pretty Cure, they attend a fashion show she is participating in. In her dressing room, Kirara finds a Dress Up Key in her make up case and decides to wear it as a necklace. During the second part of the show, Close appears again and creates a Fashion Model Zetsuborg and it starts to attack, causing everyone except for Kirara and the two Cures to evacuate. The two transform, but are defeated, so Kirara took matter into her own hands to protect her show. Suddenly, her Dress Up Key reacts and Aroma hands her the Princess Perfume and she transforms into Cure Twinkle, quickly dispatching of it with Twinkle Humming. However, even after the other Cures ask her to join the team, she returns the perfume yet again, saying she was too busy to be a Pretty Cure. Relationships Haruno Haruka '- The two of them are classmates at Noble Academy. During Kirara's fashion show, Haruka goes backstage with some donuts to give Kirara something to eat before the second show began. She even gave her a nickname "HaruHaru" because Haruka's name contains two "Harus". 'Kaido Minami '- Kirara is the first person to call her "Minami" without adding -san or -sama like the other students, and they share a friendly relationship. 'Amanogawa Stella - Stella is Kirara's mother and a popular professional model. In episode 17, Stella is invited to do a fashion show with Kirara. During practice, Kirara stumbles on the runway and starts to feel the pressure of working with her mother. This causes a rift in their relationship as she wanted to be as perfect as Stella but she did not want to help. On the night of the show, Twilight and Shut appear before it starts and captures Stella, creating mother and daughter Zetsuborgs. As the battle continued, Cure Twinkle vowed to protect her mother's dream, which was to walk the runway with her daugher. Her determination causes the Miracle Shooting Star Dress Up Key to appear and uses it to help defeat the Zetsuborgs. Their relationship was then mended as they both walked the runway and Kirara officially proclaims that she wanted to be just like her mother. Akagi Towa - Episode 24 revealed that the two of them are roommates. They had a hard time getting along at first due to Towa's lack of knowledge and Kirara's busy modeling schedule. But by the end of the episode, they became friends. Cure Twinkle "Princess of the twinkling stars! Cure Twinkle!" きらめく星のプリンセス！キュアトゥインクル！ Kirameku hoshi no purinsesu! Kyua To~uinkuru! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Kirara. She controls the power of stars and transforms with the phrase, "Pretty Cure, Princess Engage!". Her main attack is Twinkle Humming, which she can only perform while in her Mode Elegant. Attacks * is Cure Twinkle's main attack that can only be used when she is in her Mode Elegant. * is Cure Twinkle's group attack that she performs with Cure Flora and Cure Mermaid, where she needs the Crystal Princess Rod. * is Cure Twinkle's new group attack that she performs with Cure Flora and Cure Mermaid, where she needs the Crystal Princess Rod. * is Cure Twinkle's main attack, performed with the Crystal Princess Rod and her Luna Dress Up Key. * is Cure Twinkle's main attack, performed with the Crystal Princess Rod and the Miracle Shooting Star Dress Up Key. Etymology : means 'sky', which is probably a reference to how stars are in the sky. means 'in' while means 'river'. So, the full meaning of "Amanogawa" is 'River in the sky' or 'Milky Way', which is a more suitable meaning because of how Kirara is the Princess of Stars. mean either 'mica' or 'isinglass'. It sounds very similar to "kirakira" which means 'sparkly' or 'glittery'. Cure Twinkle means the source of light, shines with a flickering light and glimmer. Songs Kirara's voice actor, Yamamura Hibiku, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Shimamura Yu, who voices Haruno Haruka, Asano Masumi, who voices Kaido Minami, and Sawashiro Miyuki, who voices Akagi Towa. *High-End Star Duets *Strongly, Gently, Beautifully. (Along with Shimamura Yu, Asano Masumi and Sawashiro Miyuki) Trivia *Kirara's birthday is September 12. Therefore, her zodiac sign is Virgo. *Kirara is the first yellow Cure to be a popular model. *She is the third yellow Cure after Cure Muse and Cure Rosetta to have orange hair in Pretty Cure form. *She is the first Cure to wear earrings in civilian form. *She is the second Cure who represents stars, following Cure Fortune. *She is the fifth Pretty Cure to have the character for "river" ("kawa") in her surname, following Kurokawa Ellen, Midorikawa Nao, Hishikawa Rikka and Hikawa Iona. **However, she is the first Pretty Cure to have the character pronounced as "gawa". *Kirara is the third Cure to have three Japanese characters in her surname, preceded by Kasugano Urara and Myoudouin Itsuki. **Coincidentally, they are all yellow-themed Cures, the third member of their teams and have twintails in their Cure forms. *According to unspecified sources who also gave out the info of the Cures' names, Kirara is based off the character Zhinü/Orihime, the titular Weaver Girl from the folk tale The Weaver Girl and the Cowherd, which is also the mythos behind the Tanabata festival in Japan. *Kirara is the third Pretty Cure to wear gloves, after Cure Moonlight and her teammate, Cure Flora. * Unlike the other Princess Pretty Cures, Kirara has her ombre at the top, while the others have it at the tip of their hair. * She is the third Cure who refuses to become a Pretty Cure and join the team after her first transformation, following Cure Passion and Cure Beat. ** It should be noted that Kirara did not join at first simply because she could not fit being a Cure in her schedule, while the other two didn't because of their regrets of what they did in the past. * Kirara is the only Cure in the team to not have a sibling. Gallery Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure